Forgiving The Enemy
by happyday girl
Summary: Set in Season 1. Dexter and Koby are back, but when they save Sam and Dean from a nest of Demons, John isn't happy-when the time comes for the hunter to unite with the vampires to save his son's lives, will John let past memories be forgotten? Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is a kind of sequel to 'Trusting the Enemy'. You don't really need to read that to understand this story, as everything is explained in the chapters, and the plot doesn't run between the two stories-it's completely standalone! **

**This story also features my OCs, Dexter and Koby, who are identical twin vampires!**

**I really hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

The sweet smell of petrol and the crackling of flames filled the air, acrid black smoke drifting through the glare of the full moon.

The only sounds punctuating the cool night air was the raucous laughing and jeering of the five or so Demon's facing Sam and Dean Winchester.

Dean was sporting a large purple bruise over his eye, while Sam had a split lip. They had been to sort out the demon nest, but had come across far greater numbers then they expected.

'So, you think your gonna kill us now?' the male Demon sneered, the flames coming from crashed cars illuminating his face. It had been quite a ride up to this point, but now they had had enough-they were going down.

'You think you own everything!' he shouted over the flames, the other demons yelling their agreement.

'Your just scum! You don't deserve a life!' Sam shouted back, stepping forwards. He had had enough bowing down to these bastards-they had a job to do.

'Oh yeah?' the head demon grinned, and, quicker than seemed possible, he had ran forwards, grabbing Sam's shirt and pulling him towards him, head butting the youngest Winchester to the floor.

'You son of a bitch!' Dean yelled, pulling out his gun and firing off some lead rounds- it made no difference, but it distracted the demon for a while.

The demon laughed, throwing his head back, seemingly relishing the bullets pumping into his chest and stomach. He then slowly walked forwards, stepping over a groaning Sam and walking to Dean.

'You don't scare me-you're nothing!' Dean sneered, finding anger coursing through his veins.

'Oh yeah...well, how about this?' the demon whispered in a hushed tone, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long, thin hunting knife.

Dean's eyes widened with fear and the demon's face lit up with amusement.

'Hold him' he muttered to his posse, four demons coming to hold a struggling Dean.

'What are you gonna do?' Dean challenged. He didn't care what happened to him, as long as he didn't go anywhere near Sam.

'Nothing-to you...how are you gonna feel when your brother get's gutted right in front of you? Because that's what you did to my family!' the demon spat, kneeling down next to the prone Sam, before picking him up in a tight headlock.

'NO! WAIT-PLEASE! 'Dean yelled, struggling with all his might. They weren't getting Sam...

'No more waiting!' the demon grinned, holding Sam tighter as they youngest Winchester began to struggle.

He raised the knife above his head, and was just about to strike when the air was filled with another sound. The sounds of engines...

'What the...' the demon looked around, his eyes widening as he took in the scene that was unfolding in front of them.

In the distance, illuminated against the harsh light of the full moon, two motorbikes were roaring towards them. The riders were cloaked in black leather, and as they sped closer, the demon could distinguish a red helmet and a green helmet on their heads.

The remaining demons scattered in sudden panic as the motorbikes purposefully careered into them. The demons holding Dean let go and retreated to save themselves.

The deafening sounds of the engines made Sam put his hands over his ears for a while, but soon he had adjusted, getting up and standing next to Dean, who gave him an amazed look.

Whoever was riding the bikes began to encircle the demons, rushing at them at speed before breaking and changing direction, sending dust and ash at them, the demons turning away and covering their faces. They did this three more times, before retreating and encircling the brother's instead, coming to a stop in front of them, as if protecting them.

One of the demons stepped forwards, a blade in his own hands.

One of the helmeted riders revved their engine, making the demon jump, before he reached inside his leather biking gear and pulled out a small water pistol.

Sam couldn't believe his eyes as the rider squirted the pistol, sending water straight at the demon.

It yelled and threw his hands to his face as the holy water burned his skin.

'Lets go!' the main demon yelled, leading his nest to safety, casting an angry look back at the two Winchesters.

'This isn't over!' he shouted, before walking with his nest into the shadows.

As the demons departed, the two black riders turned off their engines, before getting off and resting their gleaming bikes on the ground.

'Well-to whom do we owe the pleasure?' Dean asked, looking at Sam with a concerned face as he limped forwards.

The two riders walked towards them and stopped, before taking off their helmets slowly.

As they did, Sam started to see certain similarities...like the hair...the smiles...the faces...

'Hi guys!' said Dexter, smiling at Sam and Dean.

'It's been a while!'

**So, I hope you liked the start, action and humour for you!**

**If you've only started reading this one now, Dexter and Koby will be explained in the coming chapters, so don't worry!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean stared at the twins standing in front of them, not quite believing what they were seeing.

'Why don't one of you take a picture-It'll last longer!' Koby smiled, his tongue flicking over his front teeth.

'Guys...it's great to see you!' Dean grinned, smiling at each of them, hoping to regain a little composure.

'And you-what were you doing?' Dexter asked, looking around at the debris and devastation that was all around them.

'Well...' Dean didn't really want to explain. It had been a messy hunt that he was sure was going to have repercussions; he didn't really want to think about it until later.

'I got a better question' Sam talked over his brother, looking quizzically at the twins.

'How did you two know they were demons? And how did you know about holy water?' he asked.

Koby snorted, nudging Dexter, who smiled at Sam. 'Let's say we know a little something about something' he said.

He rolled his eyes when Dean narrowed his eyes at him. 'Ok, we've been following you-being a vampire can be very boring sometimes! We saw you pull up in town, and we kinda...followed you' he said, lowering his eyes.

'Get your fill?' Dean asked, looking from one twin to the other.

'I found out you two have the best job ever!' Koby smiled childishly.

'You'll have to excuse my brother, he has a fascination with killing things and fire-you'll be glad to know he doesn't wet the bed' he winked at Koby, who pouted.

Dean frowned as Sam chuckled. 'What? What's that mean?' he asked, but Sam shook his head.

'I'll tell you later...' he grinned, before looking around.

'Speaking of which-how are we gonna get back to the motel? Dad has the car-'

'You work with your dad?' Dexter asked.

'Well, kind of-he helps us out, but we do our own thing' Dean explained, also looking around.

'That sounds cool-always having a helping hand' Dexter shrugged, turning to Koby.

'We could give you a lift back to your motel-the sun is going to come up soon, could we stay at yours for a while? Just till nightfall?' he asked the brothers.

'What, you're leaving? Stay for a little while, it'll be fun having you around' Dean conceded, looking to Sam, who nodded.

'Was that a telepathic 'can we keep them?' in that look there?' Koby smiled, before putting his helmet back on.

'So-Sam, with me?' he said, his voice slightly muffled by the plastic.

'Uhh...sure...' Sam said weakly, looking from Dean to Dexter-it wasn't that he didn't trust the guy; it was that he had never ridden with a slightly hyperactive vampire before.

'Relax, I won't bite-much!' he said, before patting Sam on the shoulder and pointing to his bike before walking over to it.

Sam shrugged and duly followed. Dean grinned as he watched him go, before turning back to Dexter.

'I think we better go first-I don't think Sam took any notice of where the motel was' he grinned, watching as Dexter put his helmet on his head.

'That's cool-sorry I couldn't give you a helmet-hopefully we wont be out on the road for long' he said, walking over to his bike and picking it up.

'That's fine, as long as you don't crash!' Dean said, watching as the vampire straddled his bike and kicked the engine into life.

'I haven't yet!' he shouted over the noise, before patting the seat behind him.

Dean grinned and hopped on, before looking around at Sam and Koby-the two of them were on the bike, Sam holding on for dear life as Koby turned around in a wide circle, spreading more dust around.

The bike came to a stop beside him and Dexter, and Sam gave his big brother the pissed-off-puppy dog eyes.

Dean winked at his brother, patting his shoulder. 'Hold on tight Sammy-it's gonna be a bumpy ride!' he grinned.

Sam was just about to give him a one fingered salute before the bike shot forward a little, so he had to grab Koby around the waist.

Dexter's laughter reverberated through his helmet, before he revved his engine.

He started the bike moving at a slow-ish pace before gaining speed, with Dean having to hold on around his waist for dear life.

They entered the main road, joining the traffic for a while; before Dexter turned off a large country back road...Dean really shouldn't have told him about the back roads...

The road was wide enough for Koby to come through beside them as well, so Dean was riding opposite Sam as the vampires drove at high speed down the road.

Sam turned to face him, his hair whipping him in the face. Dean gave him a reassuring smile, before readjusting his grip on the vampire's bike leathers-he didn't want to fall off now.

Pretty soon, the foursome had arrived at the motel room Dean had pointed out, the bikes slowing to a stop in the parking lot.

Sam and Dean hopped off the back of the bikes as the twin's parked them up, before taking off their helmets and tucking them under their arms.

'That was fun, wasn't it?' Koby smiled, chuckling at Sam's hair. Sam pouted and patted his mop of windswept hair down again.

'You two are insane-I'm surprised you're even still alive!' Dean stated, before realising what he had said.

'Guys I'm-'

'Don't worry about it' Dexter patted the oldest hunter on the shoulder, smiling at him.

'When your a member of the undead society-you don't really worry about speeding' Koby said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Sam immediately sobered. He knew the twin's didn't choose to be vampires, and they certainly didn't like the idea of living forever.

'Shall we go in? It's nearly sun rise' Dexter observed, breaking the silence and tension.

'What? Oh yeah, come on' Dean muttered, leading the way.

Once they were in the motel room, and Dean had shut the door, the feelings started to uplift once more.

'Wow-this is one AMAZING motel room guys-did someone recommend this to you?' Koby grinned, looking at the mould infested walls, the damp leading down from ceiling to the floor.

'Yeah, well our budget doesn't cover much' Sam said, sitting down on a small wooden chair that was by the filthy window.

'It's practical, at least' Dexter nodded, smiling at the brothers. Both he and his brother knew what no money meant to living quality-many a day had they had to sleep behind dumpsters and in woods, this was pure luxury compared to where they had to sleep in previous times.

'So where's your dad?' Koby asked, sitting on the hard bed and wincing.

'He said he'd meet us back here this morning-I don't think he'll be long' Dean said, an uneasy feeling spreading over his body.

Dexter caught his minute face change. 'What's the matter?' he asked, looking from Sam to Dean, frowning.

'Well, our dad-like most hunters-has the image that vampires are...well...evil' Sam explained.

'That's good. If you lot didn't think that-we'd all be dead...it makes you stay away from us' Koby said, standing up.

'That's how it used to work-now we can't do anything without a hunter on our butts' Dexter added, sighing.

'Yeah, our dad's like that-he's not gonna like the fact that there's two vampires in a motel room with us' Dean said.

'Why, are you ashamed of us Dean? I thought you said it didn't matter what anyone else said!' Koby put on a fake high pitched voice, before pouting and pretending to theatrically cry.

'You're such a freak' Dexter grinned, hitting his brother affectionately around his head.

Koby laughed and straightened back up again, looking seriously at the brother's this time.

'It'll be fun-let's see those sparks fly!' he grinned, winking at them both.

'Yeah...' Dean still felt very uneasy about this, but he guessed that they would just have to find out.

Sam peered out of the window as he heard a familiar engine pull up outside. 'He's here...' he muttered, turning back to the three other's in the room.

Dexter stared at the door, hoping the brother's father wasn't as bad as the picture he had in his mind.

Heavy footfalls could now be heard in the corridor, and the suddenly heard a key being put into the lock.

The door opened, and a dark shadow spread across the room, before the clear figure of John Winchester filled the door opening.

He smiled at his boys, nodding his hellos, before his gaze fell on Dexter and Koby.

Dean also looked at them, and was utterly puzzled at their reaction- Koby had gone utterly stiff, the colour draining out of his face, before he began quaking with anger.

Dexter had also paled, the oldest twin stepping ever so slightly in front of his brother, bringing back one of his arms to make sure he could feel him.

'I don't believe it...this is your father?' Koby asked, keeping his eyes on John at all times, the oldest hunter had also stiffened, a very dark and angry look spreading on his features.

'I don't care who he is-'Dexter growled, and he ran at John, bringing his fist back to hit him.

Koby lurched forwards, but it was too late.

John growled darkly, his eyes aflame with anger before grabbing Dexter, throwing the vampire to the floor before kicking him away.

'Dad!' Sam shouted, before standing in front of Dexter as the vampire scrambled to get up.

'Get out of my way Sam-This has nothing to do with you!' he growled, before attempting to run back at John.

Sam leapt in his way and held him back, making sure he also knew where their father was.

'I always said I'd get you back-didn't I!' he shouted over Sam's shoulder, before Sam pushed him back roughly, the vampire nearly losing his footing on the carpet.

'What's going on?' Dean shouted, looking at his father, before Dexter butted in.

'He ambushed our nest when we were sleeping, it was completely unprovoked' he shouted, before pointing at Koby, who looked at his twin, utterly confused.

He turned back to John, his eyes now glinting with unconcealed malice.

'And you nearly killed my brother!'

**What's going to happen next? What's John's story? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you for reading, and please review! I would really love to know what you thought of the chapter!**

**xx**


End file.
